


Last night I dreamt that they dropped a bomb...

by thorinsoakenshielded



Series: I'm your new quartermistress.- a collection of Fem!Q fics. [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, but you get the idea., james and eve is implied, the lack of fem!q fic frustrates me., this is me showing my anger.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsoakenshielded/pseuds/thorinsoakenshielded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond underestmated Q ever since she walked up to him in the National Gallery, dressed in a grey pencil skirt, black tie and crisp white shirt finished off with bare legs and immaculately polished black heels. He still underestimated her when she practically saved his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last night I dreamt that they dropped a bomb...

When he said what he said, about her complexion and her, assumed, lack of intelligence, he said it because it was all he could say. He knew she was smart, she wouldn't be the youngest Quartermaster, or should that be Quartermistress James will always be unsure, MI6 had ever held on their records, she also wouldn't of been given James' file if they knew she wouldn't be able to handle him.

He also said it because well, he knew for a fact that she wasn't going to bend under his whim like Eve did. She was strong. Her montone voice while telling him to keep her technology safe proved that to him. As did the fact she sent Silva on a whole other route than Bond and M, knowing that she may lose her job over the fact she'd made one of the most crucial parts of the investigation, actually scrap that the most important part of the investigation, on a wild goose chase through the Scottish Highlands that bought Bond, M and Kincade just enough time to barricade the windows and plant boobie traps around Skyfall.

But then it happened. His assumptions about her disintergrated into practically ashes, just like the interior of Skyfall. She was smart, she was strong and she was worthy, she was a fire that kept on burning, insinerating James' thoughts and feelings about her until his whole minds was aflame with Q and everything about her.


End file.
